Packer tools and other wellbore isolation devices sometimes have elements that undesirably protrude radially and inadvertently contact a wellbore, a casing within a wellbore, or other object. Such contact sometimes results in damage to the packer tool and/or premature transitioning of the device from a run in configuration to a set configuration. For example, some conventional slip segments of wellbore isolation devices are held together somewhat tightly against a mandrel through the use of one or more bands. The bands may be intended to stretch or fracture when the tool is activated in order to allow deployment. However, the bands offer limited resistance to inadvertent deployment when the wellbore isolation devices undergoes inadvertent perturbation.